Punishment
by Blackshadow25
Summary: What happens when Robin gets in trouble for normal things like running up the cell phone bill.


A/N This story is inspired by my life. I ran up the cell phone bill and got in serious trouble. I just wanted to put Robin in my predicament and see how it turned out. He is 15 years old in this story if your curious. I hope you enjoy. Please comment.

"Dick how the hell did this happen?" Bruce held up the phone bill. Dick Looked at the floor. He had never noticed how neat the marble was until this moment.

"I am waiting?" Bruce tapped his designer shoe repeatedly. His anger trying to find an outlet that didn't involve beating his son. Dick took a deep breath to steady himself,

" Well I did get on the internet but it was only for a little bit. I swear." Dick stopped and looked up the tapping had ceased and an eerie silence fell over the mansion.

" The internet ," Bruce's face became an unnatural red, he was trying unsuccessfully to hold his breath.

"And a few long distance calls." The small boy said sheepishly. It was to much the Billionaire lost his cool.

" A FEW LONG DISTANCE, DICK YOU RAN UP THE BILL $3,000." Dick laughed nervously

"At least I didn't go over on my texts." Bruce wrung his hands together.

"Dick you have unlimited texting."

"Oh," Dick said as he took a few steps back putting a lamp a recliner and a couch between himself and his mentor's Furry.

"I forgot. That's a good thing because the bill would probably have been a lot higher if I didn't have that."

Bruce pounded his fist on his mahogany desk.

" I am not playing around Dick. This is ridiculous. How could you have possible created this many charges?

"Well" he began

"No don't. I don't want to know."

"Probably not" Dick said under his breath. He was getting frustrated. This man was probably one of the richest men on the planet, he could certainly afford this phone bill. It was probably spare change.

"I don't see what the big deal is." He expressed his frustrations.

"This is nothing compared to that new super computer you just bought."

Bruce's eyes changed into menacing slits.

"The Big deal is that you are abusing you privileges. Your are not some spoiled rich brat and I am not about to let you become one. This was me putting my faith in you to be responsible and not take advantage of the situation. You have betrayed that trust and therefore must be punished."

"Aw come on its not that bad, I promise it won't happen again."

"Your right it won't because the next time you'll remember that there are consequences for your actions and you'll think twice." He stood up and walked around to the front of the desk and leaned against it. He put his hand up to his face in a thought full manor.

" Now I just have to think of a befitting punishment." Dick's palms began to sweat he thought that it was odd. His palms never did this when he was about to be shot by the joker, or poisoned by two-face. It was just a testament to how truly scary Bruce/ Batman was.

" This could take a while, You should probably go do your homework. I'll tell you when I have made my decision." With a look of a man on death row Dick left the room closing the door behind him.

The grandfather clock just down the hall from Dick's room chimed seven times. The young hero was lying on his bed throwing his soccer ball at the ceiling. He had finished his home work two hours ago and he was out of his mind with boredom and anxiety. What could possibly be taking the Caped Crusader so long. The waiting was killing him. He had bounced around so many ideas of what his punishment would be. Surely his mentor had picked one already. His theories ranged from no night activities for two months to cleaning the bat cave. He shuddered. The though of cleaning up guano was not appealing. He had decided that in ten minutes he would go down stairs. That was when they usually ate dinner anyways. Surely Bruce couldn't get made at him for being hungry. He waited, adding target practice, with him as the target, to his list of possible punishments. Of course that was in the least likely to happen category, but you never know. He looked at his watch, seven ten. He got up off his bed and threw the soccer ball in the corner. He walked down the stairs and into the main dining hall. Bruce was already sitting at his normal seat. He had the paper cracked open to the sports section.

"You know the Gotham Knight soccer team is playing the Metropolis patriots on Sunday I was thinking about getting tickets. What do you think?" Dick sighed So exclusion was to be his punishment great.

"I think that you would have fun." He replied drearily. Bruce looked up at his son.

"I wasn't talking about going by myself I wanted to take you along too." Dick Looked up stunned.

"But what about,"

"Are you going to come eat?" Bruce asked taking a bite of steak. Dick let it go and sat down on Bruce's right hand side. They had a normal conversation that was actually pleasant. It drove Dick mad he couldn't figure out what his mentor was playing at. By the time they were suiting up for nightly patrol in the Batcave he burst.

"Oh my gosh if you don't tell me what my punishment is then I'll be so crazy you'll have to lock me up in Arkham." At that moment Alfred walked down the steps a small smirk on his face,

"I guess it did work master Wayne, very ingenious."

"Thank you Alfred I knew it would." Bruce said full blow smile on his face.

"What, What is going on here?" Dick shouted exasperated. Bruce walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

" I figured that you would think up worse punishments than I ever could. So I let you scare yourself silly. That was your punishment." He started walking to the Batmobile. Dick stood with his mouth wide open. Halfway to the car Bruce pulled the cowl over his head and looked over his shoulder.

"But trust me if this happens again you won't like the outcome. At all." Dick shuddered and placed the domino mask over his eyes, and then ran to the passenger seat.

A/N So comment please. I have no idea how he ran up the bill that much, but he is Robin he can do anything. Thanks for reading.


End file.
